Mismatched Love
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Indiana Jones, the long - suffering adventurer, doesn't just have fun when he's abroad. This story takes place during a particularly dull summer spent at his father's home in Scotland. Indy meets a certain young lady with ideals of her own...


**Mismatched Love**  
_Indiana Jones, the long - suffering adventurer, doesn't just have fun when he's abroad. This story takes place during a particularly dull summer spent at his father's home in Scotland. Indy meets a certain young lady with ideals of her own..._  


* * *

Indiana Jones woke early on the first day of the summer holidays. Free from teaching for a full six weeks, Indiana had taken it upon himself to spend some time with his father at his castle in Scotland. Indy washed but didn't dress, he merely headed downstairs in his boxer shorts and dressing gown.  
He was shocked to find his father had a guest in the living room.  
  
"Not dressed yet, Junior?" Henry questioned cynically as he passed the doorway.  
"Good morning to you too, Dad." He told him, ruffling his hair and leaning around the door to inspect the guest.  
  
It was a young woman of around 19. Moreover, it was a fantastically gorgeous _babe_ of around 19. Upon closer inspection Indy observed her cascading black curls and shapely figure seated on the three piece suite next to his father.  
Henry began an introduction: "This is my son, Cassandra, Ju-"  
"Indiana Jones." Indy finished. The last thing he needed was for his father to introduce him to this fine specimen as "Junior".  
  
Cassandra stood up and crossed the room to where he stood. She walked in an almost un-ladylike fashion, which perfectly matched her black jeans and long suede coat.  
"Cassandra Blake." She spoke with a slight Chicago accent and her voice was as smooth as her hair. They shook hands briefly before Cassandra's eyes roamed to Indy's attire.  
  
"Hadn't you better get dressed? Hardly befitting for our guest is it, Junior?" Came his father's voice from the sofa. Indy painstakingly drew his eyes away from the beauty standing before him and sighed loudly, hinting clearly to his father not to call him "Junior" ever again. Of course, it never worked.  
  
"Certainly," he replied courteously, but with a hint of sarcasm. Cassandra smiled. Did she know how much Indy and his father disliked each other? "I trust you're staying the day, Cassandra?"  
  
"Of course..." She replied, taking a seat at Henry's side once again.  
  
"Then I'll see you later..." He replied, heading back upstairs with a grin.  
  
Indy rushed upstairs and pulled up the loose floorboard in his room above the living room. He lay down on the floor and listened carefully to the conversation below:  
  
"He looks like you."  
"Rubbish!"  
"He does! He's very handsome!"  
"So, I'm handsome too then, am I?"  
"Of course, forgive me for saying it but he's a new kind of gorgeous."  
"Then what am I?"  
"The old kind of gorgeous, the charming kind."  
"And he is...?"  
"The sexy kind, of course."  
"I don't understand you; not one bit!"  
"Good. I like it that way..."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation. She thought he was handsome? Gorgeous? Sexy? Indy jumped to his feet and dressed in double time. He had to get back downstairs and talk to her again. Kicking the floorboard back into place, Indy ran downstairs to find his father passing across to the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?" He asked.  
"And toast if you're makin' any." Indy replied. He headed into the living room to find Cassandra examining pictures on the wall. She was particularly interested in a picture of Indy when he was younger.  
"Age nineteen, studying at Chicago University." He informed her, taking a seat on the black leather chair nearest her.  
"Is that so?" She questioned, sitting on the arm of the chair and leaning towards him. "Who did you study under?"  
"Abner Ravenwood."  
"No kidding!" Cassandra replied. She seemed genuinely interested. "I loved his thesis on the Viking Invasion Theory!"  
"I was there when he wrote it." Indy boasted.  
"Smart and sexy, well aren't you just Mr. Perfect?" Cassandra told him in barely more than a whisper in his ear. Indy could feel her warm breath on his ear and smelt a hint of lavender about her neck.  
"I try..." He replied coolly. Although he seemed cool on the outside, Indy's nerves tingled furiously and he felt as though his heart would jump out of his mouth if he tried to speak again.  
Cassandra smiled, her beautiful hazel eyes meeting with his ocean blues. Indy breathed heavily. Cassandra got up and headed for the door.  
"Need any help in there Henry? You're takin' a while just for tea!" She called into the kitchen across the entrance hall.  
"No, no! I'm fine! Just coming!" He replied shakily. Indy saw him edging across the tiled floor in the entrance hall, tray full of tea and toast in hand.  
***  
After discovering that Cassandra was there to discuss matters of a new archaeology dig his father was funding just down the lane, Indiana suggested a lunch out somewhere. Knowing that his father had another engagement for that afternoon, that left Indiana alone was Cassandra for the entire afternoon. Key word being _alone_.  


* * *

_Hope you liked Chapter One! I know not many people read Indiana Jones Fan Fiction but I just HAD to write it!_  
  



End file.
